


This Could Be Anywhere in the World

by raisedinthunder



Series: Broken World [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship/Love, LeviHan AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is left in ruin after the spread of a virus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levihan AU Week, Day 5: Dystopian/Post-Apocalyptic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Anywhere in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'This Could Be Anywhere in the World' by Alexisonfire.  
> I can't help but always think of post-apocalyptic worlds when listening to that song.

The city was eerily quiet as Levi made his way down the deserted streets. Shop fronts still boarded up and sprawled with graffiti lined his path. He hitched his pack up. It would be sundown in just over an hour. He needed to find somewhere to stay. Somewhere safe. 

It had been a long time since Levi had been in the city. It wasn't the safest place to be. Big built up areas never were. As the world had fallen into disarray after the virus, built up areas had become havens for gangs of thugs and mercenaries. Those who would attack and even kill others for their meagre belongs. Sometimes just for the fun of it. Levi had fled the city he grew up in after crossing paths with a particularly mast group of mercenaries. He had survived months moving between a few small safe holds he'd created in the early days of the fallout. As the city's occupants had destroyed the once beautiful city, taking what they could and fleeing the devastation left behind by the virus which had plagued the world. The group Levi had came across were a brutal gang of thugs. Those who'd took it upon themselves to patrol the streets and rule over those who'd chosen to stay in the ruined city. They hadn't expected Levi's abilities. Everyone had always underestimated Levi throughout his life, he was short and slender. Inconspicuous in every way. Most people would just overlook him or pick him as an easy target. Those thugs were no different. Only Levi was the complete opposite. He may have been unassuming in build but he was fast and vicious. Levi had taken down three of the men before they had time to react. Swift movements dropping the much larger men like flies. Levi knew how to fight, how to win. Growing up in the rougher part of town had its benefits in the end.  
Attacks like that became more frequent. Levi avoided most but the roaming gangs were getting worse. It wasn't worth sticking around.  
Levi had left soon after, packing the last of his food in a a stolen car and heading for the suburbs. He had already had to deal with the Crawlers, he didn't have time for other people's shit on top of that. 

Life in the suburbs had been easier. A lot of families had fled their homes, heading for the supposed Safe Zones. Leaving their homes and belongs behind. Levi had found an inconspicuous looking house with a basement to whole up in. He'd spent weeks reinforcing the walls and door of his underground solace. He scoured the other empty houses for food and water. Stocking up on imperishables and even hitting lucky with a couple of old generators which gave him enough power for light and a heater for the colder nights. Weeks passed as Levi slowly scavenged the neighbourhood house by house. He struck gold in one house, the occupant having been a hoarder of sorts. The guy's garage had been stocked full of bottled water and canned food. Levi had spent the entire day and well into the night making trips back and forth to his own home.  
He couldn't believe his luck. How this place hadn't already bare stripped bare of supplies was beyond him. The city had been ransacked as the world fell into chaos. This quiet suburb had been looked over. Much to Levi's relief.  
It had been two days later when the first lot of travellers passed through. Levi watched from the house next door to his. The attic had a small window and he'd fashioned a hidden look out point early on. Expecting to have more people around than their initially had been. Levi watched as the group of three cars checked out the surrounding homes, taking anything Levi hadn't already. When they approached the house which contained Levi's basement he waited with baited breathe. Would his defences hold up?  
Levi had made sure that the door that lead down to the basement had been hidden as well as reinforced.  
Relief flooded through him as the men exited the house with only the odd pots and pans that Levi had left in the kitchen. He waited as they drove off before slipping back into his basement. 

People passing through became more frequent as the weeks passed. Levi guessed more people were leaving the unsafe big cities. Hoping to find refuge. For a while a small camp was set up in a couple of houses across the street. Levi was careful with his movement, staying unseen. He watched as the four families went about their business. They too searching for any supplies in the empty houses. He learned how to siphon gas from a car watching a tall blond man from his attic look-out. Levi considered revealing himself a couple of times. The group of nine adults and three kids seemed friendly enough. But Levi wasn't about to throw his tryst around easily. He'd learned the hard way not to do that. Instead he watched them from a distance, watched as the children played together. The adults making best of what they could in a run down neighbourhood. A pang of jealousy surfaced, they had each other. Levi had no one. He pushed the thought down, it was pointless thinking like that. He was better off alone.  
The group stayed a few weeks before packing up and moving on. Levi had already taken most of the useful items, nothing much left for them really. Levi simply went back to his usual routines. 

Levi lived happily, or as close to it as you could get, in his basement. Venturing through the neighbourhood every other day or so. Keeping himself busy whilst staying as safe as possible. The world around him changed. The cities and towns surrounding him fell, Levi could tell by the people that passed through his quiet neighbourhood. The desperation and disparity that showed in the starving faces. The anger and hostility they showed to one another. Levi had witnessed a brutal fight between three men one hot afternoon. The fight left two bodies lying in the road, bloody staining the asphalt. Levi watched the victor strip bare the banged up old car one of his victims had arrived in. Watched as the man, the beast tear through the other's pockets as they lay bleeding. Taking all that he could. Levi wondered why, what caused a person to turn on their friends, on the strangers they met. To beat another human so mercilessly until they moved no more. Was it the desperation? Was it that age old instinct for survival. No, he couldn't believe that. A question he could never answer. A question he hoped he would never have to ask of himself.  
Levi had waited a while before moving, making sure the savage wasn't planning on returning. Stepping out into the street he could smell the blood, Levi's stomach turned. Not for the blood, but for what he knew would happen when the sun went down. When they came out.  
The Crawlers had been manageable so far. Less people to feed on Levi supposed. Two rotting carcasses was bound to draw them in though. Levi considered moving the bodies for a moment. Then thought better of it. The smell would get on him, potentially lead them to his hideout. It wasn't worth it. Locking up the extra bolts on the basement door Levi knew he was better off just keeping out of it. A few days staying inside would suffice. 

It had ended up being more than a week before Levi ventured outside. The sounds from above him striking fear through him like he hadn't felt in a while. There had been a lot of them. He could tell. The sound of frantic feet above him as the Crawlers crashed through the house, no doubt look for more flesh to feed on. His stomach had turned.  
In the early days while he was still in the city Levi had witnessed the Crawlers up close. The effects of the Virus leaving feral beasts with bloodlust, the gnarled bodies, blood-caked skin and hollow lifeless eyes. Levi had been up close, more times than he would like to admit. Foolishness on his behalf, stupid mistakes he would never make again. Too close. Too close to death... or worse. 

Levi made it out and took care of the mess the Crawlers had left, where they went in the daylight ours he didn't know. He was just glad they hadn't stayed here. They came back of course, as night fell. They always did. Levi took out a couple from his attic perch. The early risers. They were slower before dark, easier targets. His shotgun took care of them and he swiftly moved back to the basement. At least their bodies would occupy the others for a short while.  
He didn't go out much after that. Sticking to the basement. To safety. As more people passed through and more Crawlers followed, his once peaceful suburb became as much a wasteland as the rest of the world.  
The months went by and his rations grew smaller. Levi knew he'd have to leave. He put off making the preparations for as long as possible, increasingly wary of leaving his safe haven but knowing he would have to eventually. Leave of starve. Leave or die. Leave and die. 

The first week of life in the suburbs had been for scavenging. Levi had took the essential parts of a small car across the street, after all who would take a car with no wheels or engine? Piecing it back together hadn't been easy. It took several days and the ever growing fear that someone would take it before he had a chance to leave hung heavy over him. Levi was lucky, soon his transport was rebuilt and the petrol he'd siphoned stocked up along with the things he'd be taking with him were packed up in the small vehicle. One last night and Levi said goodbye to his once sanctuary.

***

Readjusting the straps of his pack once again Levi pressed on. He had drove as far as he dared into the city before abandoning the car and loading himself up with his pack full of essentials and various weapons, including his very trusty machete. God knows he’d be dead a good half a dozen times over without that machete. It had proven more than its worth time again. He knew the quiet city streets were an illusion. There was a good chance he was being watched, by humans or Crawlers, just waiting for their chance. Stopping in the shadowed doorway or an old bookstore Levi took a quick break. A protein bar and water. He needed a place to stay the night. The infestation of Crawlers in the city was huge. Levi scanned the building around him. Most we’re in various states of distress, falling apart, boards covering the doors and windows, the city was a mess. It was in a much worse state than it had been when Levi had left all those months ago. Maybe it was a mistake coming back here. In all honesty he hadn’t known what else to do, where else to go. At this point he was sure wherever he went he’d be fucked. Food and water was limited, power was all but non-existent and the constant threat of attack from Crawlers or asshole people. Life was pretty shit. Levi would just have to keep surviving.  
Levi continued his way through the city, keeping an eye out for any potential hide outs. He came across the aftermath of what looked like a pretty violent fight, blood splattered up the wall and across the pavement. Levi moved on quickly from that point, knowing the blood would draw in the Crawlers as soon as the sun went down. Twenty minutes later he was looking into an run down charity shop as a potential place to stay when he heard a load crash from the alley beside him. With caution Levi pulled his machete and approached the entrance of the alley. As he peered into it something moved at the far end amongst the trash cans, a groan erupted and more movement. Levi’s heart raced, he gripped the machete tighter.  
‘Fuck! Ow!’ A voice croaked.  
Levi froze. He hadn't really been expecting a human voice, especially one which sounded vaguely familiar. There was some rummaging, another burst of cursing and a figure appeared from behind the large trash cart. A mess of dark hair and pale skin seemed to draw Levi's gaze like a moth to flame. The figure was facing away from where Levi stood, still struggling with some kind of contraption. Another cuss and the figure vanished with a small crash and a pathetic cry.  
'Ow, stupid bloody thing.'  
'Are you alright?' The words came out of Levi's mouth before he could even think. Silence. Then an abrupt clang and the person reappeared, a small handgun aimed at Levi.  
''Back off! Put the knife down!' They snarled at Levi.  
'Woah! Calm the fuck down. I only asked if you were alright.' Levi retorted. Seeing her face properly at last confirmed Levi's suspicion. He knew he had recognised that voice.  
'Wait, Levi?'  
'Hello to you to.'  
'No fucking shit! Levi? Levi Ackerman?!'  
'Yeah. Now you gonna stop pointing that gun at me?' Levi said lowering his machete.  
'Shit sorry.'  
The gun lowered and with some more banging and crashing Hange Zoe stepped out from behind the trash cans. Levi would say she looked a mess, but in all honesty she had never really been the most put together person. Her clothes were more tattered and dirty. Her glasses still sat crooked on her nose and her hair was a bit longer than usual but other than that Hange looked pretty much the same as usual. Levi noted the various straps around her legs and torso, the gun holster around her shoulders. As helpless as she'd always seemed it was apparent Hange Zoe wasn't taking things lightly as it would seem.  
'I can't believe it. Levi! You're alive! You're here!' She marched over to him, flinging her arms around Levi's narrow shoulders. Levi stiffened at the contact. It had been so long since he'd had physical contact it felt alien to him. Hange let go looking down at him through dirty lenses. She smiled, it was soft and tender. Levi felt a warmth rush through him that he hadn't felt in a long long time. He cleared his throat and took a step back, looking over Hange's shoulder to the mess of bins behind her.  
'What the hell were you doing?' He asked.  
'Oh! Trying out my 3DM gear.' She told him.  
'Your what?'  
'I'll show you,' Hange led Levi over to the bins and pulled out a tangled mass of cable. 'It's a system of wires and hooks. Ideally it's supposed to allow me to propel myself between buildings. The gas canisters here,' she held up a small gas canister he hadn't noticed attached to her belt. 'Eject the wires attaching the grapples to the nearest surface. Essentially allowing me to swing through the city. Kinda like Spider-man!' Hange explained, her hands gesticulating wildly as she spoke.  
'Spider-man?' Levi questioned, a slight curl to his mouth.  
'Yeah sort of! It was working out pretty well too, until I misjudged the distance and the hook wasn't solid enough. That's how I ended up in this alley.' Hange said with a shrug. She was now untangling the wires, twisting them into neat coils and attaching them to the straps around her body. Levi watched as she organised all of the bits and pieces of her contraption onto her person in a quick, efficient manner. All the while still rambling on about the mechanics of the thing.  
Levi looked up at her. He marvelled at how little she had changed. It was as though no time had passed and he was stood in line at the coffee shop they had went to every morning. Levi had met Hange in that very coffee shop. Of course he recognised her from the university in which they both worked. He had often seen her rushing about the halls, varies papers and books clutched in her arms.  
That morning he had spoken to her for the first time, after he had saved her textbook from becoming victim to the large coffee she had just spilled everywhere as shed tried to juggle her many belongings to pay for said coffee. It became sort of ritual thereafter that Levi would pluck the coffee from Hange's hand as she rifled through her bag for change. Avoiding future spillages. They weren't close friends, but they spoke daily. Mostly Hange telling Levi about her various works in biomechanics. To see her now, unchanged and unwavering as ever made Levi feel light. 

With what sounded like a gunshot in the far distance they both startled out of their shared revelry, acutely aware they were out in the open with sundown fast approaching.  
'I should get going. Where are you staying?' Hange asked, pushing her dirty glasses back up her nose.  
'That's a good question. I was looking for a place when I found you.'  
'Ah well then you're in luck. My place isn't too far, you're more than welcome to stay with me.' She said walking towards the main street.  
'Are you sure. How d'you know you can trust me?' Levi asked. Hange turned to face him and grinned.  
'Oh come on Shorty, this is a dystopian wasteland. Not some fucking work enforced trust exercise. Let's go before the beasts come out to play.' She turned out into the street and disappeared from view. With a sigh Levi followed her. 

Hange led him through a maze of side streets and alleyways. The twists and turns left Levi a little lost, it had been so long since he’d been in the city. Finally she stopped outside a photography shop. The front window was completely smashed in, the door hanging off its hinges. Levi looked at Hange, his eyebrows raised.  
‘This is it?’ he asked in disbelief.  
‘Looks can be deceiving.’ Hange said with a wolfish grin before climbing through the empty window frame. Levi followed as Hange made her way through the trashed shop. It looked like all the others throughout the city, looted and torn apart. Levi noted Hange picked her way through carefully, making sure not to disturb any of the debris. Levi made sure to do the same, she led him through to the back and up a rickety staircase. He watched as Hange moved a large wardrobe to reveal a small door. The top of the door barely reached her waist, kneeling she smiled up at him.  
‘Look, the door was made specifically for your height.’ Hange said with a snort. Levi rolled his eyes at her, but followed her through. Once through Hange reached back out and pulled the wardrobe back into place, Levi could now see that it was on runners. She closed the door and bolted it.  
‘Well I guess this is it.’ She said standing. Levi followed suit and looked around. They were in a small studio apartment. A kitchen area in one corner, a large bed in the opposite. A beat up old couch and a dining table filled up the remaining space. What must have been be the bathroom behind a pale blue door to the right of him. Hange had clearly spent a lot of time making it secure. Metal mesh covered all the windows that weren’t boarded up, and Levi was sure the mesh was rigged up to a conductor.  
‘I fixed up the generator from downstairs, it was pretty beaten up. Guess that’s why no one took it.’ Hange explained when she saw him looking. The various surfaces were littered with bits of machines Levi was clueless about. Maps were pinned up on the walls, with certain areas crossed in red. No go zones.  
‘Hey you want some tea?’  
‘Tea? You have tea?’ Levi asked. He hadn’t had tea in what felt like forever.  
‘Of course I have tea. What kind of uncivilised heathen do you think I am?’  
‘I’m not going to answer that.’ Levi said with a smirk.

A pot of tea later and Hange had gave him the story of her survival thus far. Apparently she had been lucky in finding this place early on. Worked on making it into her own personal fortress. She had done similar to what Levi had in the suburbs, scouting the area for supplies. Storing what food and water she could. Only Hange would be capable of setting up a water tank and power. Hange used her skills with mechanics to rig them up and then to work on her 3DM gear. After she had properly explained the theory behind the gear Levi had thought it was actually a pretty interesting idea.  
‘You’ll have to have a try tomorrow!’ Hange exclaimed, after he told her this.  
‘I don’t know if I’d go that far. Its a little untested.’  
‘What are you talking about, I tested it just a few hours ago!’  
‘Yeah and you ended up in a bin.’ Levi reminded her. Hange laughed, loud and unabashed. It was music to Levi’s ears. Even with the snorts. It had been so long since Levi had even spoken to another human being. They had dinner and Levi told Hange about life in the suburbs.  
As they ate a scuffling sound could be heard from outside, Levi was automatically on guard.  
‘Don’t worry about them. For one they can’t climb walls, as far as I know anyway. But those windows are hooked up to the generator. The current isn’t strong enough to hurt but’ll give a good enough shock to make you let loose and plunge to your death.’ Hange told him.  
‘Delightful.’  
‘I know right.’  
The night crept in, darkening the skies outside. Hange lit a couple of small lamps, not bright enough to be visible from the outside once she had pulled the makeshift curtains across but bright enough for them to see each other. The city sounded loud compared to the neighbourhood Levi had been living in. The Crawlers could be heard from time to time moaning and shuffling in the street out back. Crashes and bangs in the distance reminded him that there were other people in the city.  
‘I’m gonna wash up these plates. The shower is through there if you want to wash up.’ Hange said moving to the sink.  
‘You have the shower working?’ Levi asked, his hopes a little higher than they should be.  
‘Yeah of course. Its not the best water pressure and its not the hottest but its running.’ Hange told him, Levi could barely contain his happiness. An actual shower. At that moment he could’ve kissed Hange Zoe.

With the tepid water running down his back Levi felt more human than he had in months. Scrubbing away the dirt that felt ingrained into his skin, the dirt that he'd thought would never be gone. He felt like a new man, shedding old skin to reveal the new him. Levi let the water stream down over his face. Hange had been right, the pressure was feeble and the heat was barely there but it was the best thing in the world to Levi.  
He quickly dried off and pulled on clean clothes which Hange had found for him. They were a little big but they'd do. Exiting the bathroom he found Hange curled up on the bed, a blanket pulled around her shoulders as she scribbled in a notebook. She looked up st him and smiled, that same soft smile she had earlier.  
'Better?' She asked.  
'Much. I'll just take the couch then.' Levi said moving towards it.  
'What? Don't be ridiculous. There's plenty room and it's much more comfortable.' Hange told him. She patted the bed beside her to emphasise. Levi shrugged and padded over to the bed. There were a few thick blankets draped over it and Levi eased himself under.  
'You want the light off?' Hange asked.  
'It's alright. I can sleep with it on if you need it.'  
'Okay.'  
Levi wriggled down and turned away from Hange. He lay there acutely aware of the other body beside him, willing himself to relax. Slowly sleep came to him as Hange scratched away at her notebook. Some time later, Levi couldn't work it out the light went it and he felt Hange move beside him.  
'Goodnight Levi.' He heard her whisper into the dark. 

***

'It's not that high.'  
'Yes it is.'  
'So what? Are you scared?'  
'No. But how do I know you're stupid contraption isn't gonna fall apart and send me plummeting to my death?'  
'You are scared!'  
'No I'm not.'  
'Then just do it then!'  
'How do I know this wasn't you're plan all along. Off me by tricking me into jumping off a building?'  
'Wimp.'  
'Fuck you Four Eyes.'  
Hange let out a roar of laughter. Levi scowled at her and flung himself off the roof. The air whipped at him as he flew. Levi gripped the leaver at his side and released the gas, the cables shot out latching onto the buildings on either side of Levi and he swung through the street. Using the 3DM gear had came naturally to Levi. He soared through the air, twisting with graceful movements that allowed him to fly amongst the tall tower blocks of the city. They had been practicing for weeks with the gear, taking turns learning the movements to allow them to move amongst the buildings. Hange had shown Levi the ropes and he'd took to it like a fish to water. It felt like he'd been doing it all his life. Gliding through the grey streets. Levi flipped himself soaring with ease up onto the roof where he would meet Hange. His feet scraping gently as he came to a stop. Ten minutes later and he heard the clanging of Hange climbing up the fire escape. Reaching the top she ran to Levi flinging her arms around him. Levi only froze for a second, still getting used to the contact of others.  
'That was amazing! You were incredible!' Hange cried letting loose. Levi just smiled at her.  
'You moved so effortlessly! It was beautiful really.' She continued. Levi walked over to the other side of the roof where a wooden beam lay across the gap between that and the adjacent building. Carefully he walked across, followed by Hange who was still rambling about the way Levi had flown through the air. Together they pulled the board down and lay it out of sight. They moved across four other wooden boards like that, moving through the city via the roofs. It's how they moved about a lot. Hange had shown him the network of crossways she had made throughout east side of the city. While Levi had took refuge in the suburbs, Hange had made the city her own. They reached the street which the photography shop was on and Levi allowed Hange to hold onto him as he used the 3DM gear to lower them to the ground.  
Hange was still talking.  
Levi had learned in a short time it was difficult to shut her up. Sure she had been talkative before all this, but now it was as though she couldn't stop in fear of never having someone to hear her again. Levi didn't mind so much. He found himself increasingly fond of her rambling.  
Once back in their makeshift home and free from the gear Levi made dinner while Hange updated her notes. Levi had been back in the city almost three months now, it felt like no time at all. Hange had shown him the city and how it was to live in the concrete wasteland it had become. He had seen first hand from the roof at night the swarms of Crawlers which roamed the city. Had hidden from the gangs which prowled the streets in cars and trucks which looked like they'd came straight off Fury Road. Lev had learned how to survive in a city which could have brought his demise.  
It had been easy to fall in with Hange. To work alongside her as they made the best of what life they could make. Levi had never thought about being on his own. He had always been a bit of a loner so when it had come to sticking to himself it had been easy. It wasn't until he had someone again that Levi realised the bone crushing loneliness that had been slowly consuming him. He couldn't help fearing ever feeling that again. The thought of losing... he couldn't bare it. 

***

The sound of his footsteps on the pavement seemed to echo in Levi's ears. The sound permeated through him with every step. Levi pushed on, his lungs burning. Finally he reached the right street, he slowed, keeping as quiet as he could as he approached. The shouts became louder as Levi edged closer. Anger and fear scorched through his veins. Turning the last corner Levi st last had them in his sight. He counted eight. Eight men surrounding Hange. The bicycle she had been riding lay bent out of shape at the far end of the street. Levi knew the men had ran her off the road with their van which sat parked about 20 feet away from him.  
Levi could hear them clearly now. The sick twisted threats they spat at Hange as she stood with her back to the wall, her handgun held tightly in her grip. Levi knew she was holding back on using it. For one he knew she only had six rounds left, and their were eight of them. Even if she could take out a couple they others would be on her before she could fire the shots. That and the gunshots would be sure to draw more attention to this way. Hange was biding her time.  
Levi crept forward to the van, keeping out of sight he rammed his knife into each of the tires. Thankfully the brutes had their back to him. Keeping low beside the van Levi weighed up his options, his machete was tucked into his belt, the 10 inch knife still gripped in his left hand. He scanned the area, the street was narrow, perfect really. Levi glanced back at the bicycle, thankfully Hange had dropped the 3DM gear with it. Distracting the men away from it. Levi crept along the street to it. Swiftly he grabbed the 3DM gear and disappeared from view to fit it onto himself. Time was running out. They weren't going to hold back much longer, risking the gun to get their prize. Levi's stomach twisted at the thought.  
Taking a deep breath to steady himself Levi launched himself into the air. Spotting Levi rushing towards them Hange threw herself to the floor. Confusion ripped through the men as the looked around to see why Hange had dropped. Levi twirled through the air machete in hand. He sliced through them. Blood coating the ground around them. Hange was on her feet as Levi landed, between them they brought all eight down. In tandem they moved, blades slashing. Hange had her knives drawn, Levi his own blade and his trusty machete in hand. Swift motions left each of the men bleeding and incapacitated. Levi stamped a foot down on the hand of the leader, the man screamed in pain.  
‘Enough, lets go. Before their moaning attracts more trouble.’ Hange said swiping hair from her face. Levi turned to her, she was covered in dirt and blood. Levi had a strange thought, Hange looked sort of good. Her eyes were sharp, he face smeared with blood. She looked strong, and fierce, like a warrior queen. She shook himself mentally and slipping his machete back into his belt Levi gave the thug another kick before following Hange back down the street. They made their way back to the apartment, keeping to the roofs as best they could.  
'Are you alright?' Hange asked. The truth was Levi still thrummed with rage, the threats the thugs had been hurling at Hange still running through his mind. Those fucks dared to threaten his…  
‘Levi stop.’ Hange’s voice stopped the that thought. He stopped and joined Hange in looking over the ledge of the building they were on. Below a solitary Crawler scuffled about a dingy alley.  
‘Its a good couple of hours before dusk, what the fuck is that thing doing out.’ Levi asked.  
‘God knows. But its becoming more frequent. They’re evolving. The daylight isn’t going to hold them back forever.’ Hange said. ‘I want to capture one.’  
‘What?’  
Hange looked at him, Levi could see that determined vivacious spirit that shone through her.  
‘No.’ He said before turning back and heading towards the fire escape.  
‘Come on Levi! Think of how much we could learn from them! There’s only so much I can do from a distance.’ Hange said hurrying after him.  
‘No.’  
‘Levi!’  
‘Forget it Four Eyes.’ Levi told her, she ran around him. Standing on the step below they were almost the same height. Her eyes pleading, she placed her hands on Levi’s shoulders.  
‘Levi this is for the sake of humanity! If we can find out what makes them, well them! We can maybe put a stop to all this.’ Hange said.  
‘I’m going to regret this.’  
***  
Weeks of planning lead to the capture of a Crawler. Levi was surprised how easily it all came together really, and at the same time not surprised. When Hange Zoe had her mind set on something, well it tended to happen.  
‘I’m going to call him Bean.’ Hange announced pressing her face up to the glass of the door. They had locked the Crawler in what had been the dark room of the photography shop. The once man lay curled up in the corner, the daylight lamp keeping it subdued.  
‘Don’t give it a fucking name. I still think this is a mistake.’ Levi said from behind her. Hange looked at him, a broad grin on her face. Levi knew then no matter what crazy plan Hange would concoct he would go along with. He would do anything to make her happy. 

***

Levi was covered in blood. Again.  
The moon was bright and full above him, he wiped the blade of his machete on his jeans. Stepping over the rotten forms of the Crawlers Levi made his way across the courtyard. He was exhausted, it had been a long night. Grabbing the rucksack he’d abandoned when the Crawlers had appeared. Checking his watch Levi picked up the pace as headed back to the shop. Thankfully the expedition had been worth it. Their generator had packed in four days ago, finding the parts so Hange could repair it hadn’t been easy. The streets were becoming more dangerous during both the day and night. The gangs had spread closer to their side of the city, Levi feared for the day they’d finally reach his and Hange’s hideout. It had been Levi’s idea to draw in more Crawlers to their area, hoping it would keep the thugs away. Crawlers they could handle, Crawlers didn’t want to steal your food supply or antibiotic stock pile.  
Climbing through the broken shop window Levi felt that wave of relief he always felt coming home. He found Hange at the kitchen table. She smiled at him as he crawled through the tiny door.  
‘I got it.’ Levi told her. She lit up, rushing over and taking the rucksack from him.  
‘Great, I’m sick of living by candlelight.’ Hange unloaded the rucksack contents as Levi made himself tea. Moments like this couldn’t help but feel terribly domesticated to Levi. As he stood boiling water over a small gas stove, Hange working at the table. It was so very domesticated, and Levi had to admit he liked it.  
Their lives had been pretty much this in some way shape or form for the months they had been together. Hange tinkering on bits of machinery or spending hours monitoring the Crawler they had caught. Levi would use the rooftops and 3DM gear to further explore the city. Collecting what supplies he could along the way. They’d spend their evenings reading, playing chess or simply sitting together in companionable silence. Levi felt good, more than he ever thought he could. Looking back at his time in the suburbs he hadn’t realised how much he’d simply been going through the motions. Just living for the sake of it, just to keep existing. Now he felt that he had something to live for, someone to live for. He slipped into a chair beside Hange with his tea. Hange automatically began a running commentary of what she was doing. Same as always. Levi smiled into his cup. So very domesticated.

The following morning Hange had fixed the generator and Levi had a warm-ish shower again. Levi didn’t think he’d ever get over the feeling of showering. Going for so long without one really did make you appreciate it. Stepping out Levi found Hange brushing her teeth, he quickly wrapped a towel around himself. Levi was acutely aware of the blush heating his cheeks. Hange finished up with her teeth.  
‘You done? I need to get this grease of my hands.’ She asked turning to face Levi.  
‘Uh, yeah. I’ll make breakfast.’ He said before hurrying out of the bathroom. Levi had become more and more aware of his growing feelings for Hange. It had really shown itself the day she was almost attacked, since then it had only gotten worse. Levi found himself watching as she scribbled in her notebook, entranced by the way she stuck her tongue out as she worked. He would often have to stop himself from brushing her hair back from her face. Hange was a whirlwind of a person, Levi was fascinated by her. Everything about her, even her annoying inability to shut up was endearing to him. Levi was in trouble, he was falling and falling hard. 

Making breakfast was simple enough. After getting dressed he made omelettes, they actually had a a few chickens on a nearby rooftop. They'd found them roaming a small park on the south side. Levi had built a small coup and the hens had been pretty good when it came to eggs. It went ideally with the vegetables Hange had grown on their own roof. Levi had been amazed by the little garden Hange had created up there. It had taken time but they were now reaping the benefits. Fresh vegetables were a godsend. It gave them something to go with the huge stockpile of rice and grains they'd accumulated. Levi set the plates down on the table just as Hange shuffled out of the bathroom. She was still drying her hair with a towel as she walked. The old shirt she was wearing just grazing her thighs as she held her arms up. Levi swallowed, this really was becoming a problem. Hange plonked herself into the chair beside Levi. They ate in quietly, Hange only speaking once her plate was clear.  
'So I let Bean go yesterday while you were out.' She told him.  
'Why?'  
'Well I've pretty much got all that I could from him. Pointless keeping the thing locked in there if he's no use to us.' She explained.  
'So you just let it go back out into the street. Let it run free?'  
'Yeah, well we are supposed to be keeping the Crawler population up around here remember. All part of the plan. You do remember the whole 'Crawlers don't steal our food' argument right?' She said with a grin. That had been a long conversation. It had been Levi's idea but Hange hadn't been convinced at first. It had taken some persuasion but in the end drawing in more Crawlers had worked out the way they wanted. The gangs stayed away and they were left alone.  
'Fair enough.' Levi said. He stood to clear away the plates. Hange followed him to the sink.  
'What we really need is a Day Walker. I want to see what makes them different from the usual Crawlers, how they're active in the daylight when all the others go into snooze mode.' Hange explained as she leaned up against the counter beside Levi as he washed the dishes. Levi watched as she tucked a curl of dark hair behind her ear. Her glasses were filthy again. He reached over and plucked them from her face. Hange scowled at him.  
'You know I need those to see?' She said squinting in his direction.  
'Yeah and it helps if they're clean.' He pointed out. Quickly washes the glasses then drying them on a cloth. Levi stepped up to her and placed the glasses back onto her face. Hange gave him the small soft smile he loved. Ducking his head so she wouldn't see his blush Levi walked to the window. Looking out over the grey morning sky.  
'We'll need to come up with a plan to get a Day Walker. It'll be harder than it was capturing Bean. For one they're a lot harder to find.' Hange said joining Levi at the window.  
'You're crazy.' Levi told her.  
'Yeah but you love me anyway.' She replied, and that was it. Levi did love her. He had fallen for her so easily it was beyond all comprehension. Levi reached out and took Hange's hand in his. She looked over at him, that soft smile on her lips and Levi realised that he was happy. In this fucked up world where death waited for them on every corner, he was happy here with Hange Zoe. How things would pan out in the future he didn’t know. It was a big unknown, he hoped they would make it through it all together. As it was they would just take each day as it came.  
Levi squeezed Hange’s hand lightly and smiled back. They both turned to look back out over the city, the sun was up casting a hazy light over the broken buildings. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than I thought it would, and has potential to have a part 2 if anyone would be interested in that?
> 
> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
